I Got In!
by silver-sunn101
Summary: Remus gets a little excited over a letter, and Sirius is on the receiving end of that excitement. RBSL slash! One-shot


:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~ :~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:  
  
A/n– I swore that the 25th fanfic I posted on ff.net would be perfect and I'd love everything about it. Well, it seems that I have kept up with my promise to myself. And this one didn't take that long to write and I like how it came out.  
  
Please enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
  
:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~ :~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:  
  
The sun shining rudely in his eyes was what woke Remus up that morning. He normally stayed up late and slept in late, being more of a night person than a morning person. He tried closing his eyes; but everyone knows that just closing your eyes doesn't work. He pulled his sheets over his face; but found that he couldn't breathe. He tried to compromise and instead put his pillow over his face; but found that he wasn't only having breathing problems again, but his mattress didn't make a good pillow.  
  
So it was with three less hours of sleep than he was accustomed to that Remus trudged into the kitchen and plopped himself into one of the hardbacked chairs that he and Sirius had picked out just under a month ago for the flat they now shared. Sirius was up already and was reading the Daily Prophet while sipping at an ice coffee.  
  
"Morning Moony," he said cheerfully without looking up from the article on the new (and dangerous) artificial veela-charm-in-a-bottle that had just been put on the market.  
  
"Good morning Padfoot," Remus said tiredly. He looked at the small stack of letters to Sirius' right and asked, "Is it here yet?" That question managed to tear Sirius away from his paper.  
  
"No, it is not bloody here yet. I will tell you if I see it, ok?" And with that, his nose was buried in the paper again. Sirius normally didn't snap at people, but Remus had been asking him that same question every morning for over a month.  
  
"Sorry... they just said that it would be here around July 14th and today is July 14th..."  
  
"Remus?" Sirius said, slightly annoyed, from behind his paper.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Go eat something."  
  
And that's how it was. Remus got up and fixed himself breakfast, did his dishes, and was in the shower without mentioning it again. When he reentered the kitchen, Sirius was still reading the paper, and the stack of letters hadn't grown any. He had no choice but to leave the kitchen, find his half-finished book on Red Caps, and read in his armchair in the living room.  
  
It wasn't but ten minutes later when Sirius was standing in front of him, holding out a piece of parchment. Remus raised an elegant eyebrow at him.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I don't know, it's got your name on it," Sirius said with a shrug. Remus set his book aside and stood to take the letter from Sirius. Slowly, he untied it, and began to read. Sirius watched Remus' face grow from nervousness to shock, and was almost amused when Remus' eyes widened and his jaw fell open.  
  
"Well? What does it say?" Remus' lips moved but nothing came out. "I didn't quite hear that, wanna try again?"  
  
"I got in..." His voice hoarse and he sounded as shocked as he looked. His lips slowly curved into a delighted grin. "I got in," He repeated, this time with more excitement. His sparkling amber eyes looked away from the letter into Sirius' eyes and he repeated it again, this time with more enthusiasm than Sirius had ever heard from him. "I got in Sirius, I got in!"  
  
Remus was practically bouncing from excitement; his hands shaking and his smile growing to dangerous limits as time passed. He began the symptomatic excited babbling.  
  
"I got in, I can't believe it! They let me in Sirius, don't you know what this means? They know all about me, who I am, *what* I am and they still let me in! They said as long as I keep up my 'outstanding grades' that I'll be allowed to continue school! They're going to let me! I get to go to school past Hogwarts! I get to learn more, get a degree, and–"  
  
"Teach annoying kids the rest of your life," Sirius interrupted smugly. Remus swatted him for good measure.  
  
"Prat," He said affectionately. He was too happy to care what smart-assed things Sirius had to say.  
  
Remus continued to bounce around and babble happily while Sirius watched him with amusement. He really couldn't believe that calm-mannered Remus could get so excited by simply getting accepted into a school. Remus threw his arms around Sirius' neck and hugged him, then pulled back and looked directly in his eyes.  
  
"I got in!" He said, stressing each syllable carefully. It was the next thing that really threw Sirius' image of Remus out the window.  
  
In one quick movement, Remus wrapped his free hand into Sirius' thick hair and tightened his grip with the other arm, and crushed their lips together in a hot kiss. Now Sirius had never seen Remus show any kind of sexual preference in the nine years that he had known Remus, so naturally he did what any other gay man in his position would do. He kissed Remus back with equal passion.  
  
Remus' excitement over the letter soon changed into a different kind of excitement. The kind of excitement that caused his much anticipated letter to fall to the ground, where it was crumpled and dirtied when they blindly stumbled over it in search of the couch. It wasn't until Sirius was effectively pinned between Remus and the couch that they pulled apart.  
  
"You should be accepted into universities more often," Sirius remarked while he was still panting. It seemed that Remus was finally himself again and sent Sirius a shy look.  
  
"You aren't mad that I did that?"  
  
"I kissed you back didn't I?" Remus, a man of logic, seemed to find that as good an explanation as any, and made a noise of agreement.  
  
"That you did," Sirius pulled him down for another kiss that lasted much longer than the last one.  
  
Needless to say, the letter of acceptance for a certain Remus J. Lupin lay forgotten on the floor for quite some time.  
  
:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~ :~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:  
  
A/n– Written in exactly 49 minutes. I wasn't in bed more than ten minutes when I had this whole thing thought up. I had to get it down now or it just wouldn't be the same. What made me think of this was the letter I've been waiting for for about a month now. Every time my brother would check the mail I'd literally pounce on him, check the return address on every envelope, and then leave him in a tangled mess when I couldn't find what I was looking for. I got it yesterday, and I was accepted into a technical school I interviewed for! I was bouncy and hyper and, while I didn't kiss anyone, I thought it would make a nice one-shot.  
  
Please Review!  
  
:~*~:silver-sunn101:~*~: 


End file.
